Padrino Part 29
Previous: Padrino Part 28 Vice Admiral Rise sat at the desk, bandage across her head, on her midsection, and over her right eye. She pulled her seat up to her office desk, and put a piece of paper into a typewriter. The builders all around her hammered away and sawed their two-by-fours in an attempt to repair the whole entire marine base. She popped her neck and sighed, picking up her coffee and sipping it from the mug. Then she began to work her fingers onto the buttons. November 18th '' ''Fringe Island After two weeks of constant failures, it has come to my attention that this island must be condemned in the eyes of the World Government. After billions of belli worth in repairs, personnel, firepower, and medical expenses, I hereby file this island under code 107 and plead the case to have it removed from the Navy's protection. While the Marine Base is being repaired, there will be left a skeleton crew to help keep the peace in this area, but in the ways of high ranking officials, I suggest that a Commander be posted in the stead of a Captain. While the status of this island has become stable, it is still a very frigid peace, and the criminal element has rendered it unsafe and not worth the trouble of salvaging. In summary, the island was a front for multiple arms dealers, and criminal overlords. While many of the mafia conspiracy has been apprehended, the pirate known as Sharp "No Beard" Francis has disappeared without a trace, as well as his lieutenants, and Vice Admiral Polatsu has called off the search for him, in regards to the morale and wellfare of our own affairs, which I fully endorsed. '' ''A full, separate report has been filed for Vice Admiral Despard Titan's death certificate, and the apprehention of Laz Bruno, which was put on the highest priority, has been carried out. Gomez Jere has been hospitalized, along with Jaime Yattez, who is in intensive care. The ones responsible proved to be entirely too dangerous to pursue, and a plan has been set in motion for their eventual capture. I request that the Red Guard Division be dissolved indefinitely in favor of another team of defenders of the Red Line. Form 244, 363, 123, and 422 enclosed. All additional paperwork involved with the matter are en route. ''--Kitomo Rise, Vice Admiral of the Naval Marines'' Polatsu came into her office, even more bandaged up than she was, with gauze lining his arm, and half of his face, as well as several on his torso, and his arm wrapped up in a sling. Polatsu: Rise, the ship will arrive in two hours. How are you holding up? Rise: I'm fine, just finishing up the paper work with a memorandum. Polatsu: Alright, I'll be at the dock. to close the door. Rise: Sir. Polatsu: Yes? back. Rise: I hope to work with you again after they dismantle the Guard. I've put in a request for a transfer to G-21. Polatsu: a little. We'll see, Kitomo, it has been an honor. Rise: up slowly, cringing a little, and saluting. And to you, sir. Polatsu: a smile once again. And saluted back before closing the door. ---- Cat: Yeesh, Ellis, put that friggen thing out, I'm dyin' already, ya don't need ta make it faster. rolled over on his side in his hospital bed. Batz: Ey, Cat, ya show some respect to our fearless leader, dere. Rat: Hehehehe, yeah, good ole Padrino, makin' the world a betta place behind the curtain! They all had a good laugh at this as Ellis put her cigarette out. All of them were bandaged up, sitting up or lying in their hospital beds. Ellis: There's a good reason I didn't tell yous guys, and this was one of the better ones. Batz: Yeah, guess ya pops wanted ya to be a straight-shootin' doctor, instead ya stitchin' us poor mooks togetha. Ellis: Ya damn right 'bout that. Ya fricken kids are about to need your diapers changed. Rat: But for real, Ellis, you got better things ta do, right? Ellis: What'dya mean? Batz: Yeah, don't ya got a ship ta catch or sumthin? Ellis: What'dya talkin' about? Someone gotta look after you kids. There was an uncomfortable silence between each of them. Ellis looked at all of them, and none of them could look her in the eye. Ellis: 'The hell you mean? '''Cat: '''Well, seems how Link ain't with us no more, and all the Scarlets either high-tailed it or got taken down... was a long pause. We figgered we'd be headin' out too. ''Ellis had a harsh sigh over this. The very thought of Link McCoy's lifeless figure, broken, and bloody on the ground drew a tear that ran down her cheek. '''Ellis: Yeah, guess we've had our run, eh? Batz: And what a run. All of them grunted their agreement at this. '' '''Batz: '''Well, we're all agreed, you and Link did every single thing you could to carry us on. We got it done, and in style. But we gotta know when ta cash it in. I gotta look after the family, of course. You can come with us if ya want. '''Ellis:' Nah, I love yous guys, you know that. But it's time I saw a man about a job. All of them nodded at this, all of them getting misty. The fact that it was all coming to an end started to settle in. '' '''Ellis:' I can get you guys some-- Batz: Nah, nah, we'll be fine, Doc. Just do me a favor and take care've yourself. We'll keep in touch, you know? ''Ellis nodded at this, and after a very long session of goodbyes and tears, that was when Ellis made her way out the window of the fourth floor of the hospital. As she worked her way to the sidewalk, she lit another cigarette, and looked both ways down the street. What next? '' Padrino Part 30 Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:One Piece Stories